Voice Within
by CherriXBlossom
Summary: Sakura is sad and heartbroken after her boyfriend broke up with her. She reflects and thinks about who she really loves. Will she find happiness in the end? Oneshot songfic.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or the song, A Voice Within. That belongs to Clamp and Christina Aguilera respectively.__

* * *

_

_Why? Why did it have to be this way? I loved him, and I thought he loved me, too. I guess I was just blinded by love. _

A tear rolled down my already wet cheeks, and my eyes burned with even more tears. My nose was ran and I'm sure I looked terrible.

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**

"Sakura, is that you? What's the matter? Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

_It's just Syaoran, my friend, maybe even best friend, who is always there for me when I'm sad. It's just coincidence, though, that he's here now, when I need him the most._

"I broke up with Kouhei. Well, actually, he broke up with me. I thought he loved me, Syaoran, I really did. I did all I could to make him love me, but he still didn't. And now, here I am, all alone, heartbroken.," I confessed.

**Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

"Oh, Sakura, it'll be okay. You'll get over it, someday. You're a strong girl, I know it, you and him just weren't meant to be," Syaoran comforted.

**  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems**

_I'm so lucky to have Syaoran as a friend. He's always here when I need him. Even when I seem to be a burden to him, he still stays with me. _

**  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

_I've never been so sad in my life, but now that Syaoran is here, I feel sad no more. Why?_

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within**

_All those times I felt nothing could get worse, he is there and helps me stand up again, to continue to try. More than any of my other friends ever helped me. Why?_

**  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

_Is it possible that I have feelings for him? That it was him I loved all along, not Kouhei? _

**  
Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away**

"Thanks, Syaoran. I feel a lot better now. I still need more time to heal, but your words are slowly mending my heart back together," I told him.

**  
Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

_I know now. I love him. Yes, I love him. What now? You know what? What've I got to lose? Nothing, but everything to gain. _

**  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid**

_Wait. But what if he rejects me? How will I be able to face him? But if I don't tell him now, I don't think I ever will._

**  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When your lost outside look inside to your soul**

"Uh, Sakura, would you like to come with me to the nearby coffee house, where you can get some hot cocoa? I'm sure it'll make you feel better," he said gently.

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend**

"Sure, why not? I am in the mood for something comforting, and hot cocoa is just the thing. And also, because I know you are just dying to drink some, too. Don't think I don't know about your love for chocolate, Syaoran," I replied playfully.

**  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

_He goes through so much trouble to make me feel better. I remember that time before, when we were in fourth grade, when we were in the elevator._

**:Flashback:**

"Whoa! What happened to all the lights? Why did the elevator stop moving? Hoe, I'm so scared," I whimpered.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. It's just a malfunction, probably because the electricity went out. It's just a matter of time until they fix it. It's not that bad, at least you're not alone. You've still got me. And if anything goes wrong, I'll protect you, okay," Syaoran assured me.

"O-okay, if you say so. I trust you."

I was sitting in a corner when the elevator began to make creaking noises, freaking me out. Syaoran came to my rescue and hugged me, whispering in my ear that it would be alright, that he was here for me. And at that time, that was all I needed.

**  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go**

_I've loved him all along. Even then, I just denied it. Like I was earlier. Well, I'm not going to hide anymore. _

**  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know**

_Oh, we're here at the coffee shop already. Well, I'll tell him inside. I'm so nervous. But I have nothing to be afraid of. He's my friend. He wouldn't brutally reject me, would he? _

You'll break it  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

"H-hey, Syaoran? There's something important I need to tell you. But before I tell you it, I have to ask you something. Are you in love with someone?"

"Er, um, why do you ask," he stuttered.

"Oh, no reason, just wondering. Will you still answer my question?"

"Yes, of course. And yes, I am in love with someone, but it could be what you could call 'unrequited love,' because I'm sure she doesn't love me back."

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend

"Oh, okay, well did you ask her?"

"No, I didn't. She's too important to me to risk the relationship I have with her now."

**  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength**

"May I ask who?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you it. . ."

"Please?"

"Fine. But promise we'll still be friends?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

**  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin**

"Well, okay then. I love you, Sakura, ever since the fourth grade. All this time I've loved you. You're so sweet-hearted and kind, I don't know how anyone could reject you. I certainly wouldn't. And I will always love you, and only you. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I understand, that's why I didn't want to tell you."

**  
To trust the voice within  
**

"Syaoran, you are a big dummy for telling me now. I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

**  
Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**

"Huh?"

"I've loved you all along. You're always here for me, and always have a kind word or two to say to me. You're the most important person to me, too, I just didn't realize until now. I love you with all my heart, now and forever."

* * *

Thanks for reading _Voice Within_! I really appreciate it, and would like it if you would review even more! Flames are fine, as long as you tell me why you dislike my fic, and I like constructive criticism the best! But any review is fine! 


End file.
